Misunderstanding
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: This story is based on Sugar Sugar Rune manga. Vanilla saw Houx hugging another girl. Will Houx and Vanilla end up together?


_**Misunderstanding**_

**This story is based on Sugar Sugar Rune Manga. I am unsatisfied with the ending so I make my own ending.  
**

Vanilla hugged Chocola at which Chocola returned the hug too. Chocola and Pierre said they can stay a night at Magical World and tomorrow they wanted to go back to Human World just after the ceremony of the new queen, Vanilla.

Looking at the happy Vanilla and Chocola, Houx and Pierre can't help but smile. Both of their girl friends are just too adorable.

* * *

"Amber, are you alright?" Houx asked by making his sudden appearance in front of the poor girl. He walks forward to check if she is alright and he handled a letter to her.

"What is this?" Amber asked, but the brunet keep quiet, trying to ignore her question. Looking at Houx's expression, she knows that the letter must be really important. By thinking that, Amber then takes the letter politely from the brunet's hand.

_To my dear, Amber_

_Amber, I am going to defeat Glace. Though I know I am going to die, but I will try my best for Magical World and most importantly is for you. I hope you will be proud of me once in a lifetime. Amber, I just want you to know that I love you._

_I love you, Amber._

_~Robin~_

After finishing the letter, Amber found her eyes betrayed her. Though she wanted to stop it, but the tears just would not stop.

"You had been acting tough all the time. Amber, it's alright to cry." Here comes the gentle hand to comfort the poor girl. Amber squeezes the letter and she hugged Houx. The only thing on her mind is those memories between Robin and her. Those memories make her tears increase.

"Houx" Chocola and Pierre who are walking with Vanilla feel surprised with what Houx was doing. Vanilla who saw the incident looked at Houx with a pair of sad and unbelievable eyes.

Houx wanted to explain but it was too late. Vanilla runs as fast as lightning while Pierre and Chocola went and chase her, leaving Houx and Amber behind.

"Don't you want to chase her back?" Amber asked, but Houx did not give her any answer. The brunet knows that sometime things can't turn back to its original shape when you did something to it. He then walks away from the place.

* * *

"Vanilla, are you alright?" Chocola and Pierre come into Vanilla's room, trying to comfort their friend.

"But it's really shock to see Houx hugging a girl." Pierre added, which cause Vanilla to feel worse.

"Pierre, I would _kiss_ you later if you keep your mouth shut for a moment." Chocola warned him not to talk, but by listening to the word 'kiss', it makes Pierre blushes.

"Ex… excuse me…?" There they saw a girl at the door side.

"Amber!" Chocola yelled as Amber makes her sudden appearance.

"Is there anything you need?" Pierre asked gently.

"Miss Vanilla, what you saw just now is not the truth." Amber tried to explain while ignoring Chocola's staring to her, but Vanilla continues to ignore her.

* * *

"Houx, I heard you had a fight with Vanilla. Man, what is your problem? Vanilla is a nice girl, how can you hurt her. If I know you will treat her like this earlier, I won't even give you a chance. Geez Houx, how can you…"

"Saul, do you mind to leave me alone for a moment?" Houx asked with a weak voice.

Looking at Houx sad expression, Saul knows he have no other choices, but to leave his brother alone.

"Oh, it's rare to see you chase away your brother." Glacier makes his sudden appearance just after Saul leave the place. "What happened?" He added.

"Glacier, Robin… Robin, on the day he died, he was still thinking that I took away Amber from him, isn't he?"

"But he chose to believe in you too. He handled you the letter, didn't he?" Glacier gives a sweet smile to Houx.

"But the problem is he doesn't even know the truth that Amber was in love with him too." Glacier added.

"But I guess every one of us will always remember Robin because he is our Magical World's hero. Without him, Chocola and Pierre can't defeat Glace. It's so sad that he had passed away." Houx let a drop of tear left from his eyes. Glacier, who is standing beside him, placed his right hand on Houx's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

* * *

"WHAT?! Amber, you… you're Robin's girl friend?" Chocola shouted in shock while Pierre smirks. Vanilla turned her eyes to her as she looks interested in listening to this conversation.

"Houx tried to comfort me just now. As one of his friends, I think he really loves you, Vanilla." Amber gives a sweet smile to Vanilla.

"I have been friends with Houx for quite a long time, so I know his personality very well. Just now when you ran away, Houx was so sad. Honestly I think you also know that you're Houx's second love, but I can sense that he loves you more than his first love, Vanilla." Amber continued.

Without any word, Vanilla run out from her room to find back Houx. She loves Houx, so she doesn't want to lost him either. Chocola smile at her cute friend who is bravely chasing back his loves one.

"Huh…? Wait, if Vanilla is Houx' second love, then who is Houx's first love?" Chocola asked in shock and confusion while Pierre laughs. The answer is so obvious but Chocola herself doesn't know the answer.

* * *

"By the way Houx, I heard you have a fight with our Queen Vanilla. If you don't do something now, I guess she will not forgive you anymore." Glacier winked to Houx.

"It's over, she won't forgive me. I really hurt her deep enough. I am alright; this is not my first time anyway." Houx forced a smile on his face.

"Houx…" Glacier called as Houx makes his way to leave.

"Baka, who say I wouldn't forgive you? You should explain to me first, Houx!" Vanilla shouted in anger, breathing deeply after using all of her energy to come here. Houx's eyes widened with Vanilla's sudden appearance.

"Houx, I love you." Vanilla added in a gentle voice. Houx blushes when he heard that, at the same time feeling happy too.

"Vanilla, I love you too." Houx placed his lips on Vanilla's and Vanilla returned the kiss too.

* * *

I really hope you all like it and please review. (:


End file.
